Love
by Marvels PLL gleek
Summary: When asked to write a mini assignment on love in college who and what will Alison write about? Emison story! Hope you all like it! One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I am in a major funk and this idea came to mind! Hopefully it will inspire me slightly! The setting is in college and Emily and Alison are together. They live in the same dorm too! This writing style is a tad different from my usual one so I hope it's not to bad. Love you all- lexus**

Love.

Alison's POV.

"Define love? I don't believe a single one of you can or cannot because love is different to all of us. To fit with some of the themes we have this unit about the topic I want at least 500 words on what love means to you. I know 500 words is a lot for some of you due to the fact half this class only knows 500 words maximum." The class snickers and you join in. "But here's the advantage for you all. You may write it how ever you like. It could be a story, a poem, a journal entry style piece, however you want to write it! Include details, lists of things you love and no it cannot be the same word 500 times, I'm talking to you Jacob."

The class begins to laugh again. Mr Ramery is your favorite teacher because not only is he funny but you actually learn from him.

"This assignment is due on the third so get writing. Class dismissed." You get up from you seat smiling because the school day is done. Now it's time to rush back to your dorm to see your beautiful girlfriend.

As you walk to the residence, your brain is full of idea's for this assignment. You're going to write about Emily. A mixture of the version of love you see when she just looks at you and of what you love about in general.

Before these thoughts leave your brain, you quickly run up the stairs and into your joint room. Seeing no Emily around, you remember she has to work today so hastily you open the shared laptop on her bed.

"Log innn already." You state exasperated and as soon as the words leave your mouth you're logged in. Clicking on google drive, a title pops into your brain and is quickly written down on the document. The love of lives. Cheesy and romantic but you love it.

You begin to think; words, thoughts, moments flow fluidly through your brain. As soon as they come up in thought, they are typed down and by the time an hour passes, you're just halfway done the assignment. Reading over it you smile because though it is rough around the edges it is still your most inner thoughts and feelings. The old Alison would have never done this but all this does is prove how much you've grown as a human being not as a living manikin. Deciding the way it is so far written is pure, you read it outloud just to make sure it makes sense before you continue.

"_What is love? What does it mean and what do we feel when we are touched by love? When do we know love is real and not something humans created to not feel so lonely? For some people love is when somebody leaves the last slice of pizza for them or family. But I know it when I look at her that is the definition of love. The passion that runs through my thoughts when I just even get a glimpse of her is unimaginable. It is a deep seeded passion that has fuelled my thoughts and moments walking this earth since a young age._

_I love everything about her, whether it be her small quirky smile or her fierceness when she swims. I love the way her innocence's is almost always present but how at the same time she is a rebel. The love I feel for her is something I can never understand and something I never want to understand because it keeps me guessing. It keeps me wondering how I ever got so lucky and makes me realize there must be a god above because she is absolute perfection. I love her so much that at points my heart aches when I don't see her for long periods of time and when she texts me just hello my heart explodes due to being so happy._

_People say blood is thicker then water but I disagree. My family was not loving or caring. They were isolated and cold and degrading. They were of blood yet I barly knew them but the relationships I have with my close friends and with Emily, are beautifully loving. These relationships are not of blood but of water and they mean more to me then anything else on this planet. Emily and I are of water but she taught me what my own family, of blood, was supposed to. How to love and accept love in it's purest of forms. In one of it's most basic, caring, accepting way's._

_She taught me how let people in without fear of abandonment or fear of humiliation. She showed me love was possible in a world full of evil and sadness. That through everything she would be by my side and that I deserved love. After years of me being unaccepting and manipulative, she still believe I deserved to be loved._

_So when somebody asks me what love is to me I will forever answer with Emily Field's."_

You sit there, and sigh because what you have written so far, is the complete honest truth. After a few minutes of sitting there, a ring of your cell phone interrupts your train of thought. A familiar name is spelt across the screen and your face lights up.

"Hey Em." You say into your phone.

"Hey Ali. Was wondering if pizza sounds good for supper tonight babe?" You nod your head but then figure out she can't see me so you reply with a quick "yea sounds good."

"Well what's going on? I'm just on break for a little bit so I decided to call."

"Well I am currently half way done writing an English mini assignment." You reply smirking.

"Ooo sounds interesting! What's the theme?"

"Love" you answer simply.

"And what are you writing about?" She question's.

"You."


	2. Chapter 2

Since a couple of you PM and commented asking for another chapter I'm gonna do one super short chapter to end the little fic. I still haven't even gotten half way done the next chapter for WMHE but I promise that will be within the next couple weeks! Anyway!

Love: Alison's POV.

"You" you finish off saying. Emily's breathing is easily heard through the phone so you decide to wait until she has something to say. After 20 more seconds she speaks.

"Alison Dilaurentis you are the most amazing girl on the whole planet. My boss just said I can come home early as in right now. And I can't wait to spend a nice relaxing night with you and a box of my other favorite thing in the world. Pizza." You giggle and Em joins in.

"Just no extra hot peppers this time babe! The last pizza you bought was way to spicy, I have no clue how you even ate 6 and a half slices with it being that hot."

"What can I say Ali! The extra hot peppers that go on my pizza reflect my inner and outer self in a single word. Hot." She replies and you smile.

"Somebody is a little cocky today."

"Not at all. I'm at the pizza place now! Be home in 15. Love ya, bye." Emily hangs up the phone and you sigh, turning back to the English writing assignment but decide to leave it alone for a bit. Quickly sending a text to Em, you tell her to bring the pizza into the room instead of what they usually do, which is eat in the outside school patio. The patio consists of three metal benches and a table in the middle. Classy. She replies with okay and you quickly begin to set up. You bring out two chairs, putting them together to form a table and place them in between the beds of your dorm room.

"Perfect," you say to yourself and your phone beeps.

*Just got the pizza. See you in seven.*

You walk to the bookshelf of everything, grab two plastic cups, two nice looking napkins and two paper plates. Not as romantic as you hoped but hopefully in the next seven minutes everything will look perfect. Setting those down on the makeshift chair table, you grab three candles and lit them on fire.

"Where to put these." You consider but quickly come to a conclusion. Placing them in a triangle formation around the room, you realize that all this needs is the blinds closed a bit and it will be perfect for a simple pizza supper. Just as you close the blinds, you hear a knock and rapidly open the door to find your beautiful girlfriend holding an extra large pizza, 2L and two dipping sauces.

"Just in time." You state as she passes the pizza into your waiting, empty arms. She walks in and smiles.

"Wow, it's perfect Ali! Thank you."

"Anything for my mermaid. You seemed like you had a tiring day and I wanted to make date night special."

"Well you did. I love you." Emily said setting the pop and dipping sauces on the table while you set the pizza down beside it. She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you into her.

"I love you too Em. Proudly so."

"Ok enough of this mushy stuff," She announceces. "Let's eat." Emily sits down and opens the pizza box. Laughing I join her and dig in.


End file.
